La vie éternelle
by Mantis V.Sumner
Summary: El previo extremo de un sueño efímero interrumpido por el taciturno escenario que se presenta constantemente en Grecia que perturba constantemente al ex caballero de Acuario. Krest centric. Leve aparición de Garnet y mención de Dégel.


**N / A:**

Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores.

Bueno, mi principal meta en dirigirme en expresar que... escribí sobre éste gran personaje Krest, que a pesar de su poca participación, creo que si tuvo nociones muy importantes que pueden ser tomadas en cuenta. Considero que es un personaje que cargó con mucho tiempo de vida y que, cansado de la monotonía de las pérdidas que dejaba la Guerra Santa, terminó por escoger un camino diferente. Creo que el hecho de que terminara pensando de esa forma, en busca de la paz, es porque el ver perder a sus colegas o incluso quiénes en algún instante se ganaron un espacio en su cariño, fue un golpe duro y lo peor, es que no podía irse con ellos.

En fin ...

Éste es mi primer Fanfic, espero que no sea tan desagradable.

Sugerencias, consultas, críticas, comentarios... Cualquier cosa pueden hacérmela saber. Sin ánimos de hacer ésto más largo, les dejo leer.

_La frases en cursiva, representan pensamiento o, algún cuestionamiento basado en la consciencia de Krest._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo único. <em>**

**_"La vida eterna."_**

El desvelo que esa noche se había ubicado sin tregua, que lo terminó llevando a la salida de la estructura glamorosa en la cual habitaba desde hace ya un considerable tiempo…

No tardó en tomar asiento a presencia de los danzantes astros que eran nuevamente compañeras del abismal raciocinio que llegaba a tener consigo mismo. Él era así, y no se arrepentía de ese extremo, o más bien, de la costumbre de analizar las acciones, hechos y palabras.

Los dígitos abrieron el texto que portaba en ese instante que y que reflejaba frases redactadas de su puño y letra, dónde una hoja en blanco fue colocada, misma que arrancó y quedó observando un determinado tiempo.

.

Desde que había decidido ese nuevo camino, completamente hastiado del camino que actualmente llevaba y del monótono escenario taciturno como trágico que le rodeaba. Por largos años estuvo sujeto a ese ambiente, mismo tiempo que se convirtió en tortuosos siglos.

"_¿Qué es del Krest determinante y orgulloso al cual se le otorgó la responsabilidad de llevar el legado de Acuario? ¿Dónde yacen dormidos sus restos?" _

Resuena la voz de su consciencia, indagando con curiosidad al **"Yo"** actual.

Orbes mieles se cierran paulatinamente y aspiran un suspiro casi eterno. –Se aburrió de ver morir a los que sacrifican su vida por culpa del juego eterno de los dioses. El círculo vicioso de ellos. –Se escucha para sí mismo el timbre de voz grave, pero juvenil, a diferencia de lo que era antecesoramente… su verdadero cascarón con más de cinco siglos de vida, ser que en el fondo seguía siendo.

Pero a pesar de tener ese nuevo futuro el destello de inseguridad, de inconformidad seguía tomando gran resplandor en su núcleo. No estaba solo cuando transitaba por ese nuevo camino, desconocido, en el cual se consideraba aún un completo inexperto.

Ella, magnánima mujer que consiguió tocar con exactitud sus más profundas y resentidas nociones, mismas que en cada segundo que corría de vida, le hacía sentirse cansado y con el deseo de descansar en el letargo mortífero. No era su voz, no era su belleza… sino más bien sus pensamientos son por los cuales se sintió encantado años atrás en su primer encuentro. Demasiado confundido en ese preciso instante como para seguirle.

Sin embargo…

Está ahí ahora… sirviéndole con toda su lealtad, que en algún momento también estuvo dirigida a la entidad de la sabiduría que yace en Grecia en su nueva reencarnación, creciendo y preparándose para el repetitivo destino que ocurría cada 243 años se presentaba.

...

Es así, sumido en su propia oscuridad benigna y confiable que extremidades elegantes y delgadas se enganchan dulcemente a su cuello por medio de la espalda, aunándose a su íntimo momento de tranquilidad y reflexión.

− ¿Nuevamente buscando una respuesta y razón a todas las inquietudes que te asechan, Kok-I-Noor? –Su voz aterciopelada se dirige cerca de su extremidad auditiva, mientras en los fauces carmín femeninos se posaba una sonrisa coqueta, pero no maligna o insinuante a su Jewel.

El aludido sólo descendió el rostro, tardándose en dar alguna contestación que fuera acertada para las palabras dirigidas por la eminencia a la que ahora dirigía sus respetos.

−Sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que esté flaqueando mi postura otorgada por usted, mi señora Garnet. Sólo reflexiono e intento investigar por qué tengo una ligera sensación de desconformidad a ésta situación. –No necesitaba extenderse en eternas letanías para que la fémina comprendiera a lo que se refiera, ella bien conocía lo que aquejaba.

−Ésta vida eterna, es otorgada por medio de otras personas. Comprendo que no estés seguro de querer esto, aunque te intente convencer de que mi respuesta es la correcta. Por la paz que queremos. –Casi como si de una madre se tratara, ella reposa su piernas en el suelo, instando al más bajo que se recargara entre su lomo, acariciando sus hebras castañas y el rostro rejuvenecido de Krest, quién mantuvo sus ojos cerrados ante las caricias otorgadas − ¿Estás seguro que no hay en éste mundo que pueda ayudarte a encontrar lo que busca?

Esa nueva pregunta hizo eco entre su pensar.

...

Garnet no era la única que en los últimos años se había convertido en un ser especial. Había alguien de mucha anterioridad. Y la imagen de ese joven fue lo que le hizo volver a mostrar el color de sus pupilas. –Dégel… −El efímero susurro fue difuminado por el apacible viento que corría. No lo había olvidado. Aquel niño que entrenó arduamente para que algún día se convirtiera en el portador de su legado. De alguna manera él siempre tuvo la capacidad y don para comprender sus pensamientos, sus errores de juventud, mimetizarse cada vez más hasta darse cuenta que estaba listo.

− ¿Es el pupilo del que me comentaste en reiteradas ocasiones? – Krest sólo asiente en silencio.

.

"−_Mi vida eterna está basada por medio de otras. Puedo seguir viviendo muchos años, sin embargo, aún no siento la determinación de querer seguir de ésta forma. Todos tenemos un límite, ¿no es así? No es de cobardes llegar a pensar en algún momento sobre la muerte como un descanso, eso, me lo ha enseñado el tiempo. _

_He tenido diferentes caminos… porque en muchos casos no he estado conforme, pero aun así, siempre tuve la fuerza para empezar de nuevo. En ésta ocasión no me arrepiento de haber abandonado el sentimiento de desconformidad y eterna penuria al verme envuelto en mismo ambiente bélico, dónde ser marionetas de los dioses es nuestro deber como mortal. _

_No obstante… _

_¿Qué piensas tú de esto…?_

_¿No me habré convertido de un cobarde hacía la tristeza…?_

_Por muchos años, he visto caer a mis compañeros… A los que en cierto momento, pude haber considerado eso que llaman "amigos". Tuve que perder mi humanidad, derrotando con mis propias manos a los que también pude llamar seres importantes. _

_Y yo prevalezco aquí. En una era que no me pertenece. He tenido una vida larga… en cual los tintes ahora son blancos y negros. _

_Mi sueño efímero…"_

_._

−Ya es hora de que mi alumno, pase su última prueba. –Confiesa luego de un silencio transcurrido, levantándose de los brazos de la honorable mujer.

−Será difícil para él.

−Lo sé. Sin embargo dejarse caer a sí mismo, no fue parte de las directrices que le enseñé cuando apenas era un niño. Sé que en el fondo… él sabrá qué hacer.

−Pronto será mi cumpleaños, quisiera dar una gran fiesta y también… saber si nuestras decisiones son las correctas. Veo que hice bien en confiar en ti para buscar a la persona indicada que nos ayude.

Ser un verdadero placer, mi señora Gartnet. Permítame organizo todo.

−Dejo nuevamente todo en tus manos. –Ella reincorpora su postura y sonríe, mientras el de apariencia más joven hace una respuesta reverencia a la mujer, esperando a que se retirarse para estar nuevamente hundido en la soledad.

Por fin hizo uso de la hoja en blanco, escribiendo esa simple frase que en el fondo, quería decir mucho más de lo que destinaba. Necesitaba de su ayuda y requería de su presencia. Él era el único capaz de darle fin a su inquietud. Confiaba totalmente. Después de todo…

Era el actual portador de su legado…

Porque sabía que Dégel se convertiría en su orgullo, aunque eso tuviera consigo el fallecimiento definitivo.

−Ahora es cuando podrás demostrarme la voluntad e intrepidez. Me has demostrado todos tus dones, pero también es hora de ver tú coraje. Acuario no puede permitirse tener sentimientos a la hora de la batalla. ¿Serás capaz de enfrentarme como tal, Dégel?

Se cercioró que el papel escrito fuera enviado con éxito al Santuario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"−_Espero que tú respuesta… sea tan acertada como mis presentimientos dicen que serán. Como las estrellas me dictan con tanta seguridad que es la correcta… __**Mi sucesor**__."_


End file.
